


Library Weapons

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Other, Poly Relationship, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: After a rescue mission, the planet wants to throw a celebration in the Enterprise’s honor. But not everything goes according to plan
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader, James T. Kirk/Reader, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Library Weapons

“This will be fun!” You smiled up at Leonard as you helped him secure his tie. You were excited that you weren’t being made to wear the dress uniforms. You loved getting to see your men in suits.

“I never trust that statement from either of you.” Len grumbled.

“Oh, loosen up.” You lightly hit his chest, “It’s just a little party in celebration of our help. If it is truly awful we can sneak off early.

“I don’t think we’ll be able to steal the Captain away early.” He told you.

“Well then maybe it won’t be so bad, just enjoy yourself.” You replied. With that you finished the last bit of your outfit and forced Leonard to head out of your quarters with you. Jim was already there, finishing up some last minute negotiations with the head council of the planet.

“Wow,” was all you could say as you walked through the halls.

“It’s pretty nice,” Leonard shrugged his shoulders which made you roll your eyes.

“It’s gorgeous.” You corrected. Admiring everything as you walked to the ballroom. If you had thought the hallway was grand you were shocked by the ballroom, it was stunning.

There were waiters walking around serving drinks and hors d'oeuvres. You took the opportunity to grab two drinks when a waiter stopped in front of you and handed on to Leonard.

“Thank you,” He smiled, but you could tell he was inspecting his drink, probably questioning what was in it. You knew it wasn’t completely unreasonable that he was always so worried, The Enterprise was known for getting in some interesting situations but you wished he would relax more and enjoy a nice evening.

“I don’t think they are trying to poison us,” You joked at him as you caught him sniffing the drink.

“You never know,” He muttered. You just chuckled and took a sip of your drink. You spotted Uhura and Spock standing at a tall table and looped your arm with Leonard’s before leading him to join them.

“Isn’t this just a stunning place!” You gushed with Uhura who was quick to agree with you.

The night was going well, everyone was enjoying themselves from what you could tell. The only disappointment was that Jim still hadn’t arrived. Whatever was happening in negotiations was taking forever.

You could see Len visibly relax when Jim finally walked into the ballroom. Looking dashingly handsome, you would add. You both watched as he scans the room before spotting you and heading over to you. He made it over to you slowly, getting stopped occasionally by crewmen. He smiled wide when he finally made his way to your table.

“Don’t you both look stunning,” Jim smiled, leaning in to kiss Leonard. You gave Jim a pout which made him laugh before pulling you into a kiss next, “You really think I’d forget you?”

“No, but I do like making you feel a little bad,” You teased. Jim rolled his eyes at you but pulled you into his side.

Before you could convince Jim to come dance with you, there were loud phaser fires. Jim was quick to pull you down behind the table, Leonard right beside you.

“Shit,” Jim cursed as more phaser fire started.

“What the fuck is happening?” Leonard asked.

“No idea, but we need to move.” You looked around trying to find a good exit point.

“Over there,” You pointed to a door that looked like it might lead back into the hallway. Jim nodded, the three of you share a look before running towards the door. Unfortunately, you catch the attention of a few of the shooters.

You feel a phaser shot catch the fabric of your outfit but ignore it to keep running. You lead the way down another hall weaving around corners. When you notice that you are out of your attackers eyesight you are quick to pull both Leonard and Jim into an open room and close the door quietly.

“You’re hit!” Leonard said worriedly as he noticed the burned fabric.

“It didn’t hit me, I’m fine.” You assure him.

“Either of you have a phaser on you?” Jim asked, looking around the room you were in. You had locked yourselves in the library.

“It was a ball, didn’t really think we would be needing them,” You shrugged.

“Well we could really use some.” Jim grumbled.

“You want weapons? We’re in a library! Books! The best weapons in the world!” You said motioning around the room.

You were only met with two sets of glares at your comment. “Okay well she’s not wrong, there might be something else useful in here.”

The three of you split up to look around, hoping for something you could use. You were looking to see if you could find a hidden room or secret entrance that would at least help you get out of the library.

You noticed a light half circle scrap on the floor and quickly started to inspect the shelf. There was only one figure on the shelf so you immediately reached for it and pulled it forward.

You cheered when the door opened and then cheered even more when you had come across a weapons room. “Jackpot!” Jim and Leonard heard the commotion and came to see what you found.

“Got those weapons you wanted.” You turned towards Jim as he rushed to your side.

“Grab some and let’s go.” Jim was the first to enter the room, grabbing a phaser rifle and a pistol. You followed suit as did Leonard. Jim led you out of the library slowly turning each corner and staying close to the wall as you made your way back towards the ball room. You listened closely but were worried when you didn’t hear anything.

“What if we’re too late,” You whispered worriedly.

“I refuse to believe that,” Jim replied stubbornly. As soon as you stepped into the ballroom you were confused, there was nobody there.

Before you could even question it you heard all three of your comms go off.

“Where the hell have ye been?” You heard a Scottish accent breakthrough Jim’s comm. “We only could break through their shields in this area. Prepare to be beamed up”

Right as you were being beamed up two armed guards entered into the ballroom and immediately lifted their pistols to start shooting. You didn’t hesitate before stepping in front of Jim as you watched a phaser shot heading towards him.

You had hoped that the transporter beam would have pulled you up first but you felt the searing pain shoot through your side and you were beamed aboard.

The second your feet were solid on the transporter pad you crumbled due to the pain. Jim was quick to catch you though. “Fuck,” You heard him mutter, then to you, “You’re going to be okay” He slowly lowered you to the ground holding you on his lap.

Leonard was at your side in a second, his hand over the wound which has begun to seep with blood.

“I need a gurney now,” Leonard barked to a transport technician who was quick to get medical down to the transporter room. “I need you to stay awake darlin”

You nodded but could feel yourself growing groggy. Jim was running his fingers through your hair, trying to sooth you. “When I picture both your hands on me after the ball, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” You joked lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

It wasn’t long before a medical team was in the transporter room and you were being put onto the gurney and whisked off to Medbay. Leonard and Jim remained by your side the entire way to medbay.

You kept your eyes locked with Leonard’s the whole way to keep yourself alert. There was a moment of confusion and slight panic when both Jim and Leonard didn’t continue to follow you once in Medbay but before you could protest you noticed Dr. M’benga. “I’ve got you, we’re going to get you patched back up. I’m going to give you a hypo and you will start to feel tired, no need to fight it,”

You felt the hypo sting into your neck but as promised you slowly started to drift off.

~~~

“This is my fault,” Jim whispered as he watched you get led into an operation room. Leonard was quick to turn to Jim shaking his head.

“It’s not your fault Jim,” Leonard told Jim sincerely.

“They stepped in front of a shot meant for me,” He reasoned.

“Yes, but that was their choice and the only person who’s to blame is those godforsaken aliens.” Leonard told him. As he went to rest a reassuring hand on Jim’s cheek he realized his hands were covered in your blood, and withdrew his hand.

“I need to get cleaned up but this is not your fault okay,” Leonard assured him. Jim nodded but it wasn’t overly convincing. 

“Bridge to Kirk,”

“Kirk here,” He responded quickly.

“We are being hailed from the planet,” Spock informed him.

“I’m on my way.” Jim headed for the bridge with determination. They would answer for what happened. 

Everyone on the bridge immediately could tell that Jim wasn’t going to be civil in this call at all. He was furious, and he hadn’t even gotten the full damage report. There had been quite a few injuries and they knew that was only going to anger him more.

“Put them through,” Jim commanded as he sat down in his chair.

~~

Once Leonard had himself cleaned up and changed back into his uniform he was back in medbay ready to get to work. One of the nurses tried to tell him just to relax, go back to his room, but he refused, wanting to keep his mind occupied.

There were many smaller injuries from the attack that needed treatment and he got to work. There was enough to do that it made it easy for him to stay busy but it didn’t quite keep his mind from worrying for you. He would constantly glance over to the operating room door, hoping that you would be moved. The longer the surgery took the more worried he became.

He started to head towards the operating room, wanting to just get an update or observe what was happening, but before he could enter, you were being transferred out of the room. A moment of relief washed over him as he saw you, being taken into one of the private recovery rooms.

He was quick to follow after you, wanting an update on how you were and how the surgery went.

“They’re going to recover just fine,” Christine assured him when she noticed him enter the room. Leonard knew that if anyone would be straight with him it would be Chapel so he relaxed slightly.

“They’re currently stable and will probably be waking up shortly as the meds wear off.” Geoff informed him.

“Thank you,” Leonard sighed in relief. He came over to your bed, taking you in, relishing in every rise of the chest, reminding him that you were okay.

Leonard took ahold of your hand closest to him, giving it a squeeze. “This was a bit of an excessive way to get Jim and I’s attention. You could have thought of a much better way. But I mean you were successful, I’m here and don’t plan on going anywhere.”

“They always are one for the dramatics” Jim said from in the doorway. Leonard looked up and smiled softly at him. He was still in his suit, which was messy and even had a bit of your blood on it.

“Not that you’re any better,” Len muttered.

“I am offended.” Jim huffed, which just made Leonard roll his eyes. Jim pulled up a chair and sat it down beside Leonard. “How are they?”

“Stable, Geoff said they should be waking up soon,” Leonard told him, “You should probably go get cleaned up.”

“I want to be here when they wake up.” Jim said softly.

“I am sure they’ll still be asleep. Plus they’ll want you to be looking better than you do,”

“You saying I don’t look good Bones?” Jim asked with fake offense.

“I would never,” Leonard teased.

“I think you owe me a kiss.” Jim smirked. Leonard just smiled before pulling Jim into a soft kiss.

“There, now go get cleaned up.” With that Jim left Medbay again.

~~~

You woke with a groan, your whole body aching as you began to come to. You slowly opened your eyes when you felt a hand squeezing your own. You smiled lightly when you saw both Leonard and Jim sitting beside your bed.

“Hey darlin’” Leonard greets you softly.

“Hi,” You said hoarsely.

“Do you need anything?” Jim asked, “water?”

You nodded at the mention of water and Jim was quick to go grab you a glass.

“You gave us a pretty big scare.” Len told you, “Was a nasty shot you took.”

“Sorry,” You apologized, “Just had to protect Jim,”

“It’s my job to protect you,” Jim said as he stepped back into the room and handed you the glass of water. He gently brushed some of your hair out of your face. After taking a few sips of the water you set the glass back down. Jim had propped himself on the edge of your bed, watching you intently.

You could tell he was worried, and more so he felt guilty for what happened. “Sometimes I just got to switch that up,” You smiled, “You can’t be the only heroic one.”

“How about neither of you be heroic and we all just stay safe,” Leonard grumbled, causing both you and Jim to chuckle.

“For you, we’ll try.” You assured Leonard.

“Try? I’m just not letting you off this ship again.” Leonard teased.

“Not even when we make it back to Earth?” Jim challenged.

“Nope.” Leonard held his ground.

“Guess this is our new home,” You chuckled. The rest of the evening was spent with the three of you talking and just being together. It wasn’t until Chapel came in and practically dragged them out so you could rest that they left. They didn’t leave without promising to be back first thing in the morning though, and you knew they would hold true to that.


End file.
